


Danny Phantom/ PJO world building headcanons

by Sublime82



Category: Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sublime82/pseuds/Sublime82
Summary: a series of World building headcanons
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the Infinite Realms of the Dead

The Ghost-Zone is the realm of the dead version of the sea created by the emotions and dreams of the mortals that die when it fuzes with all the different types of celestial magics. Which causes the ghost in the Ghost-Zone to be more powerful than their underworld counterparts.

The Ghost-Zone is what separates the different realms of the dead Hades, Vallahala, heaven, hell etc which are like floating island nations separated and protected by the magical barrier created from the mystical signatures of the different mythologies.

The Ghost-Zone has not had a true patron god since the age of pariah dark, because he was sealed by ancient ghosts who were actually various rulers of the underworld who banded together to stop pariah dark reign when he tried to take over the different realms of the dead.

The Ghost-Zone is endless and chaotic in that it is near impossible to navigate which is why it's near impossible to leave the ghostone once in it unless you happen to stumble upon a natural portal.

The reason that ghost avoid messing with natural ghost portals is due to the fact they are unstable and you never know where or when they will take you and you can never tell when the portal will close and when the ghost gets trapped outside of the Ghost-Zone long enough it will lose its ectoplasmic body and the soul will be collected by the death god that has claim in that region and the underworld kingdoms are a hell to the ghost that new the freedom and power provided by the Ghost-Zone.

The Ghost-Zone's original name is N'etherneir.

The inhabitants of the the Ghost-Zone are diverse in that you have the natives that are formed from the Ghost-Zone or you have the souls of the dead that got lost into the zone and got a second life or you have various monsters or mythological beings that got lost their and mutated into new creatures.

The Ghost-Zone is the biggest nation in the realm of the dead. However since it has no ruler the entire zone is protected by the treaty that was formed after the defeat of pariah dark as all the rulers agreed that if anyone tries to declare themselves king of the Ghost-Zone that it would be a declaration of war against every other nation in the realm of the dead.

The Observants were made by the seven god kings of the dead that defeated the ghost king as a way to ensure some semblance of control and to prevent the rise of the ghost king or the birth of a new one.

The Ghost-Zone is the only realm that does not have a mortal realm counterpart pantheon and as such none of the gods of earth are aware of its existence as the gods of the dead have hidden it from them.

The reality gauntlet was created to house the crown jewels of the crown of fire as no one could wear the crown of fire before pariah darks reign and were lost before he took the throne.

The seven kings that banded together were

Hades/ Pluto Greco-Roman god king of the dead

Hela Asgardian goddess queen of Hel and Niflheim

Osiris Egyptian god king of the underworld

Arawn Welsh god king of the underworld

Yomi Shinto god of the underworld

Supay the Quechua/ Aymara and Inca god of the underworld

Kanaloa the Polynesian god of the underworld

The Lovecraftian horror stories are based on the tales of people who accidentally went into the Ghost-Zone and came back mad. For mortals can not go into the Ghost-Zone for it will drive them mad.

The ghost zone is a 6 dimensional realm that the human mind cannot comprehend the only reason Sam and Tucker don't go mad is because Danny subconsciously shields their minds and they see the Ghost-Zone completely different then Danny does.

When Danny went into his parents untested ghost portal and turned it on it created huge pulse of ectoplasmic energy that covered everything with in a ten mile radius of Amity park thus not only turning Danny into a half ghost put also fusing him with everything that has the same ectoplasmic signature as Danny from the blast turning amity park into his lair/haunt and gives him the power to manipulate it into any way he desires.

The dead have their own language which sounds like a mixture of moaning tv static and incohesive under the breath muttering and when a living person hears it freaks them out cause they're minds can't process properly what they are hearing.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continue

Chapter 2: the gods, demigods and Fenton's

There are many different pantheons of gods that rule the world and they all do not like each other as they are vastly different.

The gods of different pantheons are forbidden from interfering with other pantheons and their affairs unless it directly affects their own pantheon

The gods of the underworld get along better than the gods of the mortal realm as they all at least have one thing in common they hate the gods of the mortal world

The gods of the mortal world often argue about who came first and who is the true leader of the world.

The one thing that all the old gods can agree on is that they hate Jesus Christ and all religions that worship him, for he came out of nowhere and stole their faithful's and humiliated them time after time.

The ones with the most power in the world of the old ones are the Greco-Roman pantheon, not that anyone will admit it.

The Greeks and their Roman forms hate each other which makes them the most hated of the old gods for not only are they hated by all the other pantheons but also by themselves.

The gods have a feud over jurisdiction whenever demigod children of different pantheons marry as they fight over who's the patron gods over the new family and it unfortunately turns into them being abandoned and the family getting killed by monsters.

Monsters from Different mythologies can't track the demigods if they are not from the same mythology

Out of all the god kings Zeus is the most hated.

The Greek gods never forgave the Persian gods for the attempted invasion of Greece back in the day.

WW2 was actually the result of the different pantheons coming into conflict with one another even though they all agree it was the Greeks fault it all started.

The real reason Zeus killed Marie De Angelo was to get revenge on Hades when he took the side of a different pantheon instead of his.

Hades realized all though they were blood the only Family Hades had in the world above Was his wife Persephone, Elder Sister Hestia and his mother all the rest of them should be locked in Tartarus for all eternity.

Hestia once accidentally summoned Danny Phantom when she was bathing in a lake although Danny doesn't remember anything as he was smacked senseless by Hestia before she ran off, causing him to fall unconscious and not remember how the hell he got into the middle of the lake or why his face hurt like hell.

Danny had a psychic connection to Bianca De Angelo and had dreams of her memories, her death sent a mental shock through his system that caused him to fall unconscious for three days.

Jasmine Fenton is a demigod child of Apollo and Maddie was Pregnant with her Before Jack and Maddie Married and that is why Jack tries to get Closer to Jazz then Danny cause he feels he has work for a bond with her since she is not his biological daughter, while he feels he already has that bond with Danny since he is the biological father of him.

When the Gods of the underworld found out about Pariah Darks freedom they prepared for war only to learn that a mortal child who has had ghost powers for little less than a year defeated him, they grew outraged and nervous for if he could defeat Pariah and has become the new ghost king what did that mean for the rest of them.

Ever since the discovery of Danny's right to Pariah throne the lords of the dead have been conspiring with their creations the observants to prevent him from getting the throne.

Hades hates Clockwork as clockwork was made from a piece of Cronos that mutated and became a separate being but all Hades sees is his father.

Amity park is a dead-zone to the magical creatures of the mortal world, due to the Chaotic Death magic energy that permeates the air and due to this fact it's the best place for demigods to hide as monsters are afraid to enter.

Danny is very protective of Amity park and its inhabitants. He fights with ghosts all the time but will tolerate them if they do not cause fights but if it's monsters he goes on search and destroy auto-pilot to kill them for he will not have them in his territory, he also has no clue he does this as it is his subconscious that takes over when he fights them or he causes the monsters to die manipulating his territory but to Danny it's just like zoning out causing him to think it's just lack of sleep.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continue

Part 3

Danny is 8 years older than Percy Jackson, but everyone thinks he's younger than him due to the fact that the ectoplasm has slowed his aging to a snail's pace.

Danny is more powerful than Vlad due to the difference between the two of them Danny's accident had a stronger and pure ectoplasm exposure while Vlad's was a much smaller and impure amount that had soda in it that caused him to gets sick and get all his strength and abilities over many years.

The hunters of Artemis hate Danny not only because he's a male but also due to the fact that he helped their prey escape causing them to fail the first hunt ever in their history. And they vowed to hunt the strange male down until they killed him.

Danny is absolutely afraid of the crazy group of girls that he saved Wulf from, for he has been hunted by many but none come close as to the ones that chased him and Wulf in skill and lethality and not to mention the weird power that the head girl seemed to emanate.

.

After the incident with Wulf he sought out Pandora who told him the horrifying truth of who he saved Wulf from, and he vowed to never see them again so long as he can help it.

After learning of the existence of the gods of old Danny decided to go see Clockwork for guidance on what he should do and let's just say it was not an encouraging discussion.

The ghost of the Ghost-Zone and gods of the mortal realms are often confused with one another. With the ghost from the zone getting the name of ψεύτικα from the Greeks which roughly translate into the word False ones or Fake Gods.

There is no true racial distinction for the beings of the Ghost-Zone as a whole but scientists have designated the entirety of the ghost zone as Ecto-Therums or Entities. Or as the common populous likes to call them Ghost

.

The best way to describe the difference between gods and ghosts from the zone is to compare them with nature where the Gods are a dysfunctional pride of lions and the ghost of the zone being the Honey badgers in the realm of immortals.

Where gods are known for their beauty and power which they rule confidently over their kingdom, the ghost are more of a solitude being that for most of them just want to be left alone and like the Honey Badger they have no craps to give when it comes to others except when it comes to defending their haunts or if you are getting in the way of their obsessions to which point they will lose any sense of sanity to the point of doing whatever it takes to get the threat/obstacle out of their way even if it destroys them in the process.

Danny Phantom is a being of confusion as he was thought to have appeared in recent times however it has been discovered that his symbol and portraits of him can be found all over the world from Ancient Greece to the age of the Aztec Empire Etc. Some of these depictions tell stories of helping heroes, one of which being in the recently discovered story of the demigod Heron the son of Zeus which depict a brief encounter with a being with striking resemblance to Phantom.

The gods would sometimes catch wind of stories mortals would tell one another of strange beings with godly power and would go to investigate only to find nothing or find complete and utter destruction with no trace of who and where they went leaving the gods annoyed at the invasion of their realms and to their irritation they would have to create stories for the mortal faithful's to explain certain events, one such incident is the story of Pandora's Box.

Halpha's have the unique ability to either permanently or temporary ghostify real world object and people when this happens it can give sentience to inanimate objects and mutate animals and people however this ability does not work against mythical beings as they are protected by a invisible magical aura that repels the transformation or if the Halpha's powers over power the protection it will cause them to explode.

Since Danny has become the Ghost king he has become one with the ghost zone core making him the Ghost-Zone and due to this he often suffers horrible dreams which are created from the memories of souls entering the Ghost-Zone.

Danny as Ghost king has developed the ability precognition and clairvoyance the developing of these powers stems from when natural ghost portals open allowing his telepathic link to all the ghost zone to view the real world when portals open however as such his power is far weaker then Clockworks and the Observants and as such whenever he has such visions he immediately sets out for Clockwork as he doesn't know what they mean and Clockwork is a Mentor/ Grandfather figure to Danny Phantom.

Danny knows all the languages of the ghost zone which include all the languages that the ghost knew when in the real world.

Danny became disheartened when he learned that the moon landing did not happen due to the fact the gods would never allow such a thing to happen.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 4

The Olympians are unaware that Olympus is a living sentient being that was born from a young girl's soul who was murdered on the top of Mt Olympus and was slumbering deep in the mountain when they claimed Mt Olympus as their home. The young earth bound spirit grew stronger over the Millenia by absorbing the magical and emotional residue that the Olympians generated over time.

Olympus is the combination of the gods powers as such she is a true daughter of the gods and has inherited some of the powers and abilities of the various gods that reside in her territory.

There are only two members of the Olympian's massive family that are aware of the existence of Olympus, those two being Hestia the goddess of the hearth who Olympus views as a mother and Great mother Rhea.

Despite Olympus' age and Celestial powers when it comes to her ghostly abilities she is quite weak as she has depended on the foreign energy of the gods instead of ectoplasm to survive.

Olympus cannot really recall her mortal life.

Olympus has a huge attraction to Danny Phantom due to being able to see his memories and the feeling of home he brings with his ecto energy.

Danny has no idea who this beautiful girl is and why she haunts his dreams but he does know that he can feel her sadness and her need for help if only he could hear her.

Danny is far more powerful than anyone truly knows this is due to him not unleashing his awakened true form.

The reason Danny does not unleash his true form is due to the consequences it would bring as to do it would merge his mortal and ghost halves together forever.

Danny is unique in that he has two haunts: his natural haunt he got when he became a ghost and the haunt he inherited when he became the ghost king.

When Danny inherited pariahs keep Danny decided to change it up and embrace his love for space and sci fi and scoured the internet for the best designs and transformed into Phantom city a place where Danny welcomes all and protects all.

Danny is worshipped but none more so then Blobs and Wisps two of the very low class Ghost that Danny decided to give their own subservient haunt in his Ghost-Zone haunt as well as any other ghost. This is accomplished when the doors that the ghost use in the Ghost-Zones are attached to a building in the colony creating parent child relationship between the two it benefits the weaker ghost for not only the protection but by combining their doorway to a building it creates a bigger pocket dimension then what the ghost could create on their own.

Danny's two realms are unique as Danny can travel to both of his realms by using the inner sanctum . The inner sanctum is similar to the pocket dimension of the doors in the Ghost-Zone and only Danny can access it.

Danny also uses his Ghost-Zone haunt to try relieve the stress and boredom ghosts suffer from in the zone by creating a coliseum and various other places of entertainment.

The ritual to turn Danny into the ghost king was unpleasant as his heart and ghost core were fused to the heart of the Ghost-Zone which not only stabilized the Ghost-Zone but it also heals the Ghost-Zone.

Danny 's true ghost core isn't an ice core no it's a Pulsar core or a living core created by the merging of the ghost half core and his human heart creating the strongest core of all.

Although chronologically still a young adult Danny doesn't know that through all his time travel adventures he's actually a couple of thousands of years old this is due to the fact when Danny assists Clockwork he wears clockwork medallion that not only allows him to step through time but also stops his own aging.

Dani/Ellie is very much Danny's daughter no matter what others say and after he rescued her from the GIW he was never going to let his baby girl go.

The cure/stabilizer that Danny gave Dani was not a permanent solution and after the rescue from GIW Danny consulted Clockwork who said the permanent fix was to de-age her so that her body was more accepting of the changes. And Danny is completely fine with it as his little 4 year old princess is now the center of his world.


End file.
